"Puppy in My Pocket - New Characters and Toons: Part 1"
Ava: Puppies and kitties, we are gathered here to welcome more new characters and toons to this Pocketville Wiki! Now, I give you: the brave and strong, black and white cat, Felix! Everyone except Ava: (claps) Hurray! Felix: (steps forward) Hello! It's so amazed to be here in the Pocketville Wiki! As you already heard, my name is Felix. I'm from Feline-Smashville, and I'm a close relative of your princesses. As such, I've been entrusted with the Kittnes Friendship, a jewel similar to the Ocean of Friendship! Felix: Goodbye! (disappears in a flash of light) Everyone except Ava: Woo! Ava: And now, we have a special toon named Toon Ava! Everyone except Ava: (claps) Hurray! Toon Ava:(steps forward) Hello, everybody! Thank you, thank you! I'm so happy to visit Pocketville! Like my own Toon Pocketville, your Pocket Kingdom is so beautifull! I carry the Toon Ocean of Friendship, and I'm a close relative of your princesses, too! Everyone except Ava: Yay! Toon Ava: Goodbye! (vanishes into the light) Ava: And here comes Toon Eva! Everyone except Ava: (claps) Hurray! Toon Eva: Hello, everyone! I'm also from Toon Pocketville, and just like here, my sister, Toon Ava, is the princess! I'm a close relative of your princesses...and I have a sad story. Ava: What is it? Toon Eva: Well, when I was younger, the Toon Petbuster captured me! Everyone except Ava: Ooh! Toon Eva: Well, now that you're feeling sorry for me, I'll just be going! (she does) Ava: What was that about? Well, never mind! Another special toon is here today! He's a human with a bad eye named Toon Sky! Everyone except Ava: (claps) Hurray! Toon Sky: Thank you, everybody! You already know my name, so I'll tell you about my right eye. It was injured in a fight with a six-legged monster! Everyone except Ava: Huh? Toon Sky: Yes! It was terrible! What was even worse, though, was having my kingdom destroyed by a dangerous villain named Toon Nightmare! Ava: What?! Toon Sky: Now I live in Lightville! Everyone: Oh! Toon Sky: My friend,Toon Light, and I have never argued! We are best friends forever! Everyone except Ava: Hurray! Toon Sky: Goodbye! (leaves) Ava: Wow! That was certainly interesting! Now, we have a beautifull pink toon named Toon Celestia! Everyone except Ava: (claps) Hurray! Toon Celestia: Hello! I am so happy to be visiting Pocketville! I love all of you very much! Everyone except Ava: Yay! Toon Celestia: Especially Toon Link! Ava: Oh! I know Toon Link! Toon Celestia: You do? So he's here? Toon Link: (steps forward) Hello! My name is Toon Link! Everyone: Yay! Toon Link: (to Toon Celestia) Hello, sweetie! Toon Celestia: Ooh, Toon Link! (kisses him) Everyone and Ava: Ooh! Lili: Ew! Everyone: Huh?! Lili: The kids aren't supposed to be kissing! Toon Celestia: I told you, Lili, we're toons, not kids! We're seventeen years old! Lili: Liar! You're seven! Toon Link: (growls) Ava: Lili, toons ''can ''age. You went to school and studied toons, didn't you? Lili: (crosses arms over her chest) Of course I went to school! But I ''didn't ''study toons! Ava: Lili, you are our best friend! You can't hate the toons! You don't like Toon Celestia when she is kissing Toon Link? Lili: No! I'm not a puppy or a kitty, I'm a vulpix! And vulpix don't like the kissing toons! Toon Link: So ''that's ''why you said 'ew!' Lili: Right! (sighs heavily) Okay, I'm sorry! See ya! (disappears, still angry) Everyone: Huh? Ava: Well, Toon Celestia, you can go with Toon Link! Toon Celestia and Toon Link: Okay! Bye! Ava: And that concludes part one of the Welcoming Ceremony! Later, we'll welcome Toon Light and Toon Eve! Goodbye! Category:Article list Category:Episode